Time waits for no one
by Onlythegoodieyoung
Summary: I'm fine, the message read. He doubt whether he should answer or not. He didn't, and he deleted the message, just in case anyone saw it.


**This is my first attempt at writing in English, so I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. The story is placed in season 2, when Quinn is dating Sam, and it's extremely AU. **

**Oh, and Glee doesn't belong to me, if it were, it would be filled with Quick's cuteness. Now enjoy my one-shot!**

·························································································································································

They told them on a Tuesday, after two girls fell ill with that virus. He thought Miss Pillsbury was joking or exaggerating, since she was a cleaning freak. However, Mr. Shue repeated the same story about how important was to go to hospital if you think you were ill. On Wednesday, things got serious, when a football player fell ill and died almost immediately, and he was, apparently, a healthy boy. He instantly turned to watch Quinn, who was fidgeting with her fingers, staring at the lonely sheet on her table. They hadn't talked much this year, or after the birth of their child, for that matter. She cut things off after she left the hospital, with her head held high and without turning around. She was now dating that Lady Lips called Sam. After returning from Juvie Santana was the one who, with her usual smirk and her bitchy tone, welcomed him with the good news. The very first thing he saw was her holding hands with him, and he stills remembers how hard it resulted him to not go and punch the boy, but he pulled off a straight face, and had the pleasure of seeing the disappointment of Quinn's face when he didn't look at them as he passed by.

The ring bell and he approached her before she got out of the classroom. "Quinn!" she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, with a stony look in her face.

"What do you want Puckerman?" she snapped, irritated.

"I just want to know if…"

"I'm fine" she cut him off, and proceeded with her way to her locker. He then grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Please, Quinn" he almost begged, and her stare warmed a little bit. She sighed.

"Okay."

·························································································································································

That afternoon, at exactly eight o clock, his phone beeped, as a sign of a new message. It was from her. I'm fine, the message read. He doubt whether he should answer or not. He didn't, and he deleted the message, just in case anyone saw it.

The next day, at the same hour, she sent the message, only saying she was fine, and once again, he pressed delete, feeling like he was cheating, when he only wanted to know if she was okay. Friday came, and then Saturday and Sunday, and she kept sending the same message, and he kept deleting them, until Monday.

He didn't see her in the hallways, in their English class or Glee, and he began to worry about her. He waited for her message that afternoon, while he paced around his room, checking each minute the phone. She didn't text him, or call him. But Santana did. She was at the hospital. Quinn had been hospitalized. He froze and he rushed to the hospital, never been more scared. When he arrived there was only Quinn's mom, Santana and Mercedes. He asked, breathless, about how she was. They didn't really know, and when he tried to see her, Judy cut him off. "You can't see her", and he knew she didn't only meant he wasn't allowed to see her by the doctors. He hated her for that, for thinking he was only going to hurt her more by seeing her. And she was probably right, and she hated her even more for that.

"Where is Lady Lips?" he wondered aloud, only for Santana and Mercedes to hear.

"Don't know, neither of us called him".

"He should know".

"Do you want me to call him?" Santana asked, bemused. He didn't answer, because he didn't want her to call.

"Puck's right" stated Mercedes, and she called, because it was the right thing to do, even though neither of them wanted him to come.

He arrived with pretty much the same face Puck came, sweating more and looking less tired. He demanded answers, that none of them have, not even the "What is _him _doing here?", because even Puck himself didn't know it. He really shouldn't be there, he was her past, and Sam was her present. A nurse came, and she sternly asked for two of them to go, not wanting the hallways of the hospital to be crowded. He sighed, and stood up along with Mercedes.

"I can go if you want me to" Santana told him, but looking into Judy's and Sam's eyes he knew what he had to do, so he shook his head and smiled weakly. He wasn't a part of her life anymore.

·························································································································································

When he arrived home, he threw himself to his bed, feeling more tired than ever, feeling like he could spend the rest of his life sleeping. But he didn't sleep, he didn't even tried, because every time he closed his eyes he saw her, with her face pale, her lips purple and without a single breath escaping her mouth. He realized in that moment that he would never be able to sleep well again.

The next morning he found Santana at his door, looking tired, with bags under her eyes and with her hair messier than ever. She started to cry, and he felt his heart fall to the floor, splashing blood all over the ground. She run into his arms, and muttered words that sounded like Quinn, died and morning. They were enough. He didn't cry, not even when she was telling him how they told them she wasn't going to make it for the day. She told him that she saw her while she was still awake, and not getting into details she finally told him that Quinn asked for a sheet of paper and a pen, and that she wrote something. She teared up a little bit more when she said this, and then she searched her pocket, and pull out a folded piece of paper. "She said it was for you, and she said that… she is sorry". He took it with shaky hands, and recognized Quinn's handwriting, though highly shaken.

I love you, he read, and that made him cry all day long. Two days later, in her funeral, he came up to her grave, still crying, left a rose, and muttered, "I love you too".


End file.
